ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo K.O.
Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, is K.O.'s anger sealed within his subconscious. T.K.O. first appeared in "Face Your Fears" as a shadowy version of K.O., but after help from the Shadowy Figure, his true form manifested in "T.K.O." Physical Appearance Turbo takes on a relatively similar appearance to K.O., however there are a few key differences. He lacks the notable red headband, causing his hair to flow over his back. Purple spiked wristbands take place of the regular red wristbands. He also has sharp teeth, and two fangs which are almost always visible. Additionally, he wears dark purple eye shadow and his mom's eyeliner. Personality Turbo is the exact opposite of K.O.; an unhappy, selfish, and angry person. Turbo show no desire for friendship or family, but pure destruction, chaos, and power. He tends to ignore others when they're trying to talk to him, and he shows no care when damaging physical property. Turbo is shown to hate complements, seeing it as people pitying him and seeing him as a weakling. Unlike K.O., Turbo shows no mercy to anyone when fighting, especially his own friends and family. He even shows contempt for his friends and boss, sassing them sarcastically while casually destroying the plaza. Turbo shows no qualms with attacking his own mother, in which it was his K.O. taking back control, that stopped him from hurting and nearly killing his mom. Abilities The exact power level of Turbo is unknown, but so far he is shown to be extremely powerful. Easily able to destroy a fear version of Laserblast, take down Mega Darrell, and send Rad flying into orbit. He was able to break out of Rad's levatation beam with relative ease. Turbo is able to float, teleport, and use super speed. It appears that Turbo's power is linked to his anger which Shadowy figure hypothesized and later confirmed by Turbo. As he tries to hit Enid, his anger grows and his speed and power appear to increase. At his peak of his anger during the episode, T.K.O. was powerful enough to create energy waves that easily blasted through concrete by simply waving his hand, and during a tantrum, created a powerful field of energy that was able to harm other heroes with levels in the double digits such as Carol and Mr. Gar, who are seemingly invincible in a fight. Appearances * "Face Your Fears" (debut) * "T.K.O." Trivia * T.K.O. being the dark side of K.O. could be a reference to various video game heroes possessing evil counterparts, such as Evil Ryu, Nega Scott, etc. * K.O's anger being contained in a cage within himself could be a reference to Naruto, where the nine tailed fox sealed within Naruto was also in a cage. * T.K.O. can be a reference to all anger based transformations that can be seen in Anime and Video Games, including Yusuke's demon form From Yu Yu Hakusho, due to his longer hair. * Similar to how K.O.'s name is a reference to the phrase "Knock Out", T.K.O.'s name could be a reference to the similiar phrase, "Total Knock Out" or "Technical Knock Out". Whether this was intetional or not is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoids Category:A to Z Category:Secondary characters Category:Children Category:Villains